


Sacrifice

by EndovaElixabete



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: A little gore, Alternate Universe, Implied/Referenced Suicide, In regards to Goro's mother, M/M, Yandere Protag though!, and his own feelings, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndovaElixabete/pseuds/EndovaElixabete
Summary: Goro was prepared to sacrifice himself for the Phantom Thieves. All he wanted was for them to force a change of heart in Shido. But the leader of the group had other plans. He's not willing to let go of his "honey" anytime soon.Au in which the protagonist is a yandere.Spoilers!





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did this story justice OTL
> 
> A lot of my buddies were looking forward to it, so I hope I don't let them or you guys down!
> 
> Enjoy!

_“I won’t let you go.”_

When Ren Amamiya first said those words to me, I didn’t know how serious he had been. 

It was one night at Leblanc. I had previously had a long day between classes and my work, and I had been hoping to unwind a little with a bit of coffee. Curry never was my style, but I had decided to order it anyway. I’d heard many things about it from Amamiya, and about just how good it was. Maybe he was hoping that I’d try it someday.

And he was right.

Amamiya himself had been the one to serve me that night. Boss, so I’d been known to call him, was taking a break outside to smoke, and it had left myself alone with the male delinquent that he had taken in.

From my time knowing Amamiya, I learned that he was… _Different_.

Witty. Kind. Intelligent. Charming.

All were different parts of the male that I had come to know. He was hardworking and dedicated, and perhaps that was what drew me to him. After my initial surprise of his boldness, of course. 

Ren Amamiya had always interested me. 

But that night was much colder than I had expected. Perhaps it wasn’t all because of the weather. Maybe it was also the environment created in the cafe. 

Amamiya seemed like he was angry. I hadn’t a clue why, but he didn’t seem entirely focused while he was working. Likely he was overworked.

_It wasn’t until he asked about an interview I had had earlier in the day did I realize what was eating away at him._

“You seemed really interested in that hostess.” He said as he placed the small bowl of curry in front of me. It steamed with the heat from the freshly poured food, and the cold temperature of the cafe was certainly aiding in the stew-like substance showing off it’s heat. It was cold in the cafe, surely. A hot meal sounded wonderful. But what really had my attention was Amamiya.

_He was jealous, and he was doing poorly to hide it._

Or maybe his intention wasn’t to hide it.

I had known about Amamiya’s interest in me for quite some time. He hardly hid his feelings for me. From the _”Honey, I’m home”_ to his constant inquiries if I was on the same side as the Phantom Thieves, I knew. He was hoping for my approval. I tried not to play into his words, as difficult as it had been at times. But I also couldn’t deny that I liked his need for my attention.

_Because as much as I hated to admit it, I had feelings for him as well._

How could I haven’t? That witty, kind, intelligent, charming young man was everything that I had ever dreamed of in a lover. He was sweet, alluring, attractive… Hardly could I keep my eyes off of him at times.

_And rarely did I want to leave the cafe at night._

But I couldn’t stay there for forever. My own home was waiting for me with promises of fresh pajamas and a cold bed. I would have liked a partner to warm the bed up for me, but that was asking too much. Never would I invite Amamiya to my home. He was my enemy, after all.

So, after finishing my curry, I was prepared to leave. I stood from my seat just as I left money on the counter. I’d left the cafe like that a dozen-or-so times before, and I didn’t think this day would be any different.

_But I was wrong._

Amamiya’s hand was on my wrist just after I expressed my farewell. He was holding me tightly-- probably too tightly in my own opinion. It hurt, but the look on his face was even more painful.

Eyes clouded over and expression grim, Amamiya looked at me over the rim of his glasses. He was frowning, and there was a dangerous glint in his eyes.

_”I won’t let you go.”_

His words shocked me, admittedly. I had to go home. I couldn’t stay at the cafe. I didn’t know what to say to his statement, but before I could manage to think of anything, a smile worked onto his lips. 

It was sharp like a dagger, shining just as much as the one my mother used in her last moments of life. It was steel, and it was most of all _dangerous_.

It wasn’t large in any sense of the word, but the glint in his eyes never faded, and I had felt my blood run cold.

_”You’re mine, Goro Akechi. Don’t forget that.”_

The man that I had come to love was absolutely _revolting_.

_But I couldn’t get enough of him before I had to kill him._

I had betrayed him. There was no doubt about that. I had put a bullet between his eyes in the depths of the police station. He had looked at me with wide and innocent eyes.

_Something didn’t seem right._

But I know now what it had been. The Ren Amamiya that I’d killed in the interrogation room was not the real one. He was a figment of Sae’s imagination. He was a _cognative_.

But now was different. I was willing and ready to sacrifice myself for the group of eight. They were the people that I had come to know as the only friends I had ever truly had.

As intelligent as I was, I would always been seen as a child in my career. Until this moment I had been nothing but a baby in everyone’s eyes despite my efforts to prove my worth.

The Phantom Thieves were different. They saw me as an equal. They begged for me to join them. _And I should have when I had the chance_.

But now I was ready to give my life to protect them. 

The gate was closed, and now I was left to myself and the cognative version of myself that my father had manifested. He was dark, hollow, and a tool. He was everything that I had to be in order to try and obtain my father’s trust. He was the side of myself that I had to let roam free when I performed a mental shutdown.

And for the first time in so long, _I was disgusted with myself_.

How could I have let it get to this point? How could I do such a thing? And all for a silly plan of revenge. A revenge that I would never be able to perform-- especially now.

Behind me I would leave a legacy. It would be a terrible one full of sadness and leaving others feel broken. But perhaps I could fix it with one last sacrifice-- my own.

_Change Shido’s heart in my steal. End his crimes. Please!”_

That was my final request. I begged for them to carry out with their plan. My father needed to pay for everything that he had done. I was already planning my own atonement. 

And if anyone could make my father have recompense for his actions, it was _them_.

I could hear the voices of the Phantom Thieves on the other side of the flood gate, but I didn’t bother to listen to what they were saying. I wanted things to end for the better. I wanted to be through. 

There was a bang upon the gate, and it startled me. I hadn’t seen who it was, but the tugging at my heart told me exactly who I thought it had been. _Amamiya_.

His voice called out above the draining sound of the sirens above.

 _”Goro!”_

It was the first time he had ever addressed me by just my first name. It broke my already fragile heart.

_”I promised to protect you!”_

His voice was cracking and I had the faint sense that he was crying. I hated to desert him like I was, but he had a job to do. And I had repentment. I would have slowed them down anyway.

 _“Listen to him call for you.”_

The hollow-shelled puppet said as he looked to me. His coat was staining with the blood from his bullet wound. I hadn’t wounded him mortally. Something nagged me in the back of my mind that I should have.

_”Listen to the pain in his voice. You did this to him, Goro.”_

He wasn’t wrong. Amamiya-- _Ren_ was broken by my actions. Never had I thought the leader of a band of wannabe thieves could be so _weak_. Not when it was _Ren_.

 _”I know.”_

I said with a nod. Rens words sounded so faint-- so muffled by the sounds around me.

_”I said I wouldn’t let you go! Why are you doing this?!”_

Why? He knew fully well why I was doing something like this. How could I live with myself knowing what I had done? This was my only choice, was it not?

His words crushed me though, and I felt my eyes close. I wanted to beg for forgiveness, but that just wasn’t my style.

_Then again, curry wasn’t my style either._

_”I’m sorry, Ren.”_

I called, then coughing blood onto the palm of one of my gloved hands. 

Faintly I heard the calls from the other thieves, but my mind was more concerned for their leader. I played favorites. I was selfish. I was in love.

There was more banging on the gate. Why wouldn’t they just leave? Why wouldn’t _he_ just leave?

_”I won’t go! Not without you, honey!”_

There was something strange about the way he said those words. It was different than the sound of his broken heart before. It was like he picked up the shattered remains in his chest and glued them back together with fire. His voice was burning. It was dark. It was sinister, and his words flowed like the hottest lava.

_And for the second time in my life, while speaking with Ren, my blood ran cold._

His laugh was unlike anything I’d ever heard. Deep. Low. It was much like that of what I imagined a hellhound to sound like-- cursed fire spewing from its lips and teeth dripping with poison.

_It was terrifying._

And I could hardly believe that it came from Ren.

But there was no mistaking it. It was most certainly Ren. There was no denying it. Not one of the other thieves were able to sound so perverse. No one was able to hide that side of themselves like that. They didn’t have the talent for it. They weren’t actors.

_But Ren was._

By now the other thieves had fallen silent. They too were most likely mortified by their leader’s actions. I couldn’t blame them. I was shaking as well. They may not have seen it before, but I did. _Now_ he did.

_Their leader was the manifestation of hell._

I felt sick to my stomach. I was going to throw up.

The sound of scratching against the gate could be heard. It was no use. Made of thick metal and secure enough to block any trace of water in case of flooding, the gate reached the ceiling. There was no way around it unless they found another route to my location. But there was no time for that. The cognative version of myself stood before me, gun raised. 

A gun shot rang out, and instantly I felt pain in my stomach. It was like my cognative was toying with me-- much like I had with him earlier. Pain, not mortality? I wondered if he regretted it like I had. I wondered if he wished he’d instantly killed me as well.

My right hand covered the wound, applying half-assed pressure to the injured area. _It hurt_. But this was the pain that I’d caused hundreds of others before. I deserved this.

Stumbling back against the gate in my weakened state, I raised my own gun. If I was going to go down, then so was this disgusting being standing before me. If I were to die, so was every last trace of the nauseating human I once was. 

_”I gave you one last chance, Goro. I told you to kill them!”_

My cognative didn’t seem pleased. But why should he be? I completely disregarded his orders. With my own reasoning, of course.

I coughed again, blood splattering onto my lip. I had no desire to clean myself. This was the end, after all. I could see it with my own eyes. 

I did find myself chuckling. It was small, dry, weak. In fact, it was more of the passing of breath between my lips. I was so tired. I was in so much pain. It hurt, and I wanted it to be all over.

_”You should know better than anyone how much I hate following orders.”_

My cognative was, in the end, me. Right? And there was no way Shido didn’t also know how much I hated what I did for him. I may not have always been the best actor myself. My facade had, admittedly, not always been perfect.

The familiar sound of glass breaking caught my attention, and so did it catch the attention of the enemies around myself. 

Breaking glass?

The summoning of a persona?

_”Inferno!”_

His voice was as powerful as the attack he intended on using. Fire blazed just as hot as the blood running through the leader of the Phantom Thieves’ veins, and chains rattled in the near distance.

_No._

The gate was hot to the touch. It nearly burned my shoulder. But it was quickly too hot for me to bear, and I found myself stumbling away from it as it began blazing a bright orange-- light radiating in the shape of a circle.

It took up most of the area of the gate, and my eyes widened.

_If Ren couldn’t get around the gate, he would be going through it._

_”Ren! Stop!”_

I called as I finally found my voice. But it was too late. The metal began to melt, dripping from the eaves like putty. It fell to the metal deck in heaps, burning and scorching whatever was in it’s path.

Ren was through the gate in an instant. He didn’t seem deterred by the fact that he could be badly burned. No fear. The leader of the Phantom Thieves was never afraid. But this time it was different. He was furious, blood boiling with a fire hotter than the flames of the sun. He was like a volcano, the boy who resided in an attic and seemed so calm could burn hotter than the brightest supernova.

_He was repulsive. I hated him._

He moved in the blink of an eye. Never before had I seen anyone move so quickly.

My cognative raised his gun towards the devil and pulled the trigger. But Ren moved just in time, the bullet seeming to miss him with barely a margin of space between. Grabbing the wrist of my cognative, Ren twisted his arm towards one of the shadows closest to me, finger on the trigger and pulling.

The bullet hit the shadow in the head, and it dispersed in a mixture of blood and light. Red and black, it pooled onto the ground.

_One down._

The look in his eyes, though. I had caught just a glimpse of it when he looked in my general direction. Death. Blood. Destruction.

_This was not the Ren I had ever come to know._

He was merciless, cold, hollow. He was much like myself when I had to kill. He was _Satan_. There was no denying it. 

I was shaking. My legs visibly creating tremors beneath the weight of the rest of my body. This was wrong. This was not how it was supposed to end. My legs buckled, but I didn’t register my own falling to the ground until I was there, ass aching and body melting. 

I had never seen a demon before. Not even Loki was as dark as the being before myself. 

I fell back, my back hitting against one of the various machines lining the room. My breath was ragged, and it was was difficult to take in breaths. I wasn’t sure if it was due to my injuries or the immediate _dread_ that filled my soul.

With even greater speed, Ren let go of my cognative’s had and punched the gun seemingly as hard as he could. The pistol went flying into the distance, and clattered to the ground before Ren spun.

The remaining shadows had attempted to come closer to him in preparation to attack. He grabbed one by the throat, heaving it into the air with all his might-- shoving it into the direction of another. 

They slammed against the still blazing gate, and one screamed out in agony before spilling onto the ground. The other seemed incapacitated for the moment. It lay on the ground in an unconscious heap.

_Two down. Or was that three?_

The last shadow lunged towards the male, baring it’s canine-like teeth with an aim at his arm. It was no use though. A dagger to the creature’s throat had blood spilling out onto Ren, and I swore I saw a devilish grin spread across his lips just as the dog disappeared like the first two, the third following just after.

_Four down._

_All that was left was the cognative version of myself._

_And he looked just as terrified as I had felt._

Pulling his gun from it’s holster against his leg, Ren pointed it at the puppet. It fell to the ground, eyes wide and urging himself to move back-- farther away from the devil before him.

Was he afraid to die? How much like my old self he was.

I braced myself against the ground much like him, though he didn’t seem to be paying the wound in his stomach any attention at the moment. He had something much more urgent to face-- and it was the devil himself.

Ren wasted no time, finger on the trigger of his gun. He pulled it and the gun clicked.

 _It didn’t fire._

Ren made a noise of disgust. He threw the gun away from himself and it clattered to the ground loudly. There was no longer any noise to cancel it out. Everyone was too terrified to move a muscle, let alone make any noise.

Except for the nervous quivering of whimpers coming from my cognative’s throat.

Turning away from him and instead drawing his attention to myself, I felt my body shrink back.

There was a smile on his face, dark and sinister, though I knew it wasn’t meant to terrify me. Ren had never been anything but loving towards myself. But it scared me. It frightened me.

He was slow in his way to me, heels clacking against the sheet metal on the ground. 

He attempted to wipe the blood from his face, though it only resulted in the blood from his glove wiping across his brow. His smile softened as well the longer he looked at me, and he then adjusted his jacket on his shoulders, fixing the collar slightly as he made his way over. It was as if he was trying to make himself presentable for me, and it only fueled to cause my heart to race faster. 

As hypocritical as it sounded, I didn’t want him anywhere near me. I didn’t want him to look at me or touch me. _This wasn’t the Ren that I loved._

_”Honey,”_

He began, and the sudden calmness in his voice terrified me more than anything else. There was an underlying depth to his tone, malevolence hidden beneath terms of endearment that I knew was not aimed towards me.

Ren wouldn’t hurt me. He promised.

He kneeled down to the ground in front of me, one knee pressed to the floor as he reached out, fingers curling around the handle of my own pistol by my leg. I hadn’t even noticed that I had dropped it.

He held up the gun to show it to me, and my gaze darted from Ren to the weapon, and then back to the male once again. What was he getting at?

My vision began to blur-- turning dark for a moment.

_”Could I please borrow this? I’ll bring it right back. I promise.”_

His voice was sickeningly sweet. It was the sweetest candy that I had ever tasted, but a deep sourness poked through. It burned my throat.

_I found myself nodding, head shaking with terror._

He let out a small hum in approval at my response, and then he stood again. 

_”I’ll take care of him, and then I’ll make you better. Okay?”_

He turned slowly back to my cognative, and I could instantly feel another change of atmosphere.

No longer was he feeling sweet. He raised my gun in the air, pointing it at the puppet. 

_”You hurt my dear.”_

He said, his voice more black than I had ever heard it before. I felt tears prickling at the corners of my eyes, and my stomach wretched as it suddenly felt the need to empty itself. I swallowed back the burning feeling, lump hard in my throat.

 _”I won’t let you get away with it._ ”

My vision turned black. I was disgusted-- _revolted_.

I wasn’t sure if my eyes had closed or if I had lost sense of my sight. I was weak-- dying with blood pooling on the ground beneath myself. 

I couldn’t see.

I couldn’t breathe.

_But the last thing I heard before falling unconscious was the sound of a gunshot._

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing darker scenes. It really gets me hyped.


End file.
